The Raven's Claw
by Saltandsweat
Summary: Chapter 2 now up! An interesting triangle is formed when Lucius meets one of Severus's oldest and coldest friends.
1. Candle Ash

A/N: Well, hello again, everyone … it's been a while since I wrote anything, but this story has been unwinding for some time now and I thought I might as well stick it up. Let me know what you think!

THE RAVEN'S CLAW

CHAPTER 1: Candle Ash

Lucius brushed his hand down the girl's cheek. 'I must say, my dear, this evening has proved much better than expected. I thought I was going to be bored out of my mind.'

The girl lowered her eyes and smiled. 'I'm glad it's been as entertaining for you as for me.'

Of course, Lucius was lying. He never expected to be bored at Severus' parties – there were almost always different people there, and so always someone to Lucius' tastes. Lucius knew the bathroom, the corridor and the bedroom very intimately.

Not that Severus approved, but Severus could not say anything that would make his friend behave, and not inviting him had never been an option. Lucius suspected that Severus was rather amused by the whole thing, and as much as he disapproved – and Lucius knew that he did, or at least appeared to – he had never really had the heart to seriously try to put a stop to it.

The girl – Lucy – glanced back towards the door. 'I should probably get back.' She pulled her robes back over her shoulders, rebuttoning them as Lucius nuzzled at her neck. She smiled again. 'Shame we couldn't have found somewhere more private.'

Lucius feigned a shocked expression. 'Are you in the habit of sleeping with people the first time you meet them?' He pressed her against the wall, ignoring her half-hearted pushes against his shoulders. He hadn't really intended to go too far with Lucy, but she seemed very eager. 'Well,' he murmured in her ear, 'perhaps we shall have to repeat this encounter at Malfoy Manor. What do you think?'

The girl slid her hand down to his crotch, and Lucius's body stiffened. 'Do I take that as a yes?'

'Of course.' She planted a kiss on his lips, and then returned to the party.

Lucius ran his hands through his long hair and breathed out deeply. Another success. Another slut.

He glanced at the clock above the front door. Half five. Probably time to be sociable. So he dragged his hands over his face and casually entered Severus' drawing room, smirking slightly as Lucy caught his eye.

A glass of red wine in his hand, he took in the various groups of guests. Lucy, of course, talking demurely to Dumbledore and various other old ministers, who looked overjoyed to have the attention of a beautiful young girl – quite rightly, he thought, especially since none of them had any chance of luring her out into the corridor. She was finished for the evening, even if normally perhaps she would be willing.

Eventually his gaze wandered over to Severus, who was carefully engaged in conversation with a girl Lucius had not seen before. He could not see her face, but she seemed young in body, and her skin was smooth and unworn under her loosely cropped hair. She was very thin, easily too thin, but this did not greatly bother him.

He made his way over to them, flexing his shoulders. Severus smiled slightly, and the girl turned towards him. Dark black-brown eyes to match her hair, very sharp features. Too sharp to really be called pretty, unfortunately, especially when honed by her black jacket and low-slung, slim trousers, which showed off a rather stark hipbone.

'Taking a break from molesting my guests, Lucius?'

Lucius flicked his eyebrows over his wine glass as he took a sip. 'Even my stamina has limits, after all.'

The girl regarded him, an eyebrow high, barely concealing a contemptuous stare.

Lucius smiled. 'I don't believe I've had the pleasure?' he continued, glancing at Severus.

'Indeed,' Severus said dryly. 'Lucius, Miss Ashleigh Walker. Ash, Lucius Malfoy.'

'Delighted.' Lucius offered her a hand, which she took silently, her expression no less hostile. 'Do you live in London?'

'No,' she answered. 'Edinburgh.' Her voice was low and quiet, and she had a hard Scottish twang. Uncultured, Lucius remarked to himself. So unlike his own proper speech.

'And what brings you to London?'

'Business.'

There was silence, and she showed no signs of going on, so Lucius waved a hand casually. 'You wouldn't care to elaborate?'

'Not really.'

'Not even roughly? As in where you work, your field?'

She swallowed. 'I'm in intelligence.'

'Promoting it?' Lucius quipped. 'As a concept?'

Ash looked at him coolly.

'Of course,' he said, 'perhaps you should try Hogwarts. Severus informs me frequently that they're in great need of intelligence there.'

Severus smiled. 'You're not wrong.'

'Funny,' Ash said. 'I'd heard there seemed to be a general lack of it at the Ministry these days as well.'

'Your Scottish savagery seems to be rather ill-concealed, my dear,' Lucius said coldly, and then added: 'Are you this wild in _all_ aspects of your life?'

Severus exhaled in amusement – clearly, he was enjoying being a spectator to this little battle – before Dumbledore tapped him on the shoulder, murmuring, 'I'm afraid I must be leaving, Severus.'

Severus turned to Lucius and Ash, and bowed slightly. 'Excuse me.' He flashed a warning look at Ash, and accompanied Dumbledore from the room.

Ash watched them go. 'Severus is so _polite_.'

'So unlike you, in fact,' Lucius muttered.

'Sorry?'

'Well, you're hardly being the most civilised of people.'

'To be honest, Mr Malfoy, I don't feel _inclined_ to be polite to you,' Ash retorted, staring past him pointedly. He did not even have to look to know that she was watching Lucy.

He took a deep breath. 'Considering you know practically nothing about me, Miss Walker, I think you might be being rather unfair.'

Then she looked straight at him, her eyes narrow. Something shifted in Lucius' groin. 'Oh, I know all about you,' she said. 'Your wee _activities._ There's barely a witch in Britain who hasn't been warned about you.'

Lucius' lips twitched into a smile. 'I do my best.'

'Murder, rape torture … your best? What's your worst like, then?' Her mouth twisted in disgust.

Provoked, Lucius set down his wine glass and leaned towards her, his lips against her ear. 'You don't ever want to see my worst, Miss Walker, if you can help it. It's really not pretty. But at my best … at my best, my dear, I can be very, _very_ good.'

Immediately she drew back, her eyes startled, and clouded. 'Perhaps,' she said, 'that is precisely the reason we were warned about you. Do you think any remotely clever woman would have you if she didn't expect it to be good?' She bowed stiffly. 'But as riveting as this conversation is, I'm going to have to leave. I have business at the Ministry before I get back up to Edinburgh.'

Lucius sighed theatrically. 'Such a shame. I presume you wouldn't feel _inclined_ to write to me? Relieve the Ministry tedium? Provide some intelligent conversation?'

Ash paused, and for a moment Lucius wondered if she was considering it.

Illusion shattered. 'Believe me, Mr Malfoy, I'd rather have a job sucking off Voldemort. Dead _or_ alive.' She turned sharply, and left the room.

Lucius watched her go, leaning against the table carefully. 'We'll see about that,' he murmured.

A minute or so later Severus returned, eyebrows raised. 'I see you've been working your magic on Ash.'

'I didn't _touch_ her!' Lucius protested. 'She was being bloody rude.'

'Oh, come on, Lucius. I've known you long enough to know that you like her. You're tempted, admit it.'

'Really? Clearly you've been spending too much time watching me, then. Hoping some day _you'll_ be the one to tempt me?'

'Don't be ridiculous.'

Lucius smiled. 'I know, I know. Too close to the truth. Whatever.' He paused. 'How old is Miss Walker, exactly? She seems very young to be employable in intelligence.' Obviously Severus would not fall for the deceit, but Lucius suspected that admitting he liked her would effectively remove her from his path, with Severus standing rather firmly in the way.

'Twenty something. Twenty-two, twenty-three.'

'Do you know her well?'

'I've known her since she was a child.'

'That's not necessarily very long, Severus,' Lucius smirked.

'Since she was a baby, I mean. Our parents knew each other in London.'

'I thought she was Scottish.'

'She is. She moved back up there.'

'Yes. That accent rather gave her away.' He smiled again. 'A Scottish lass, indeed …'

'I knew it,' Severus said. You do want her.'

Lucius pursed his lips, and cocked his head in mock consideration. 'I wouldn't say no. Maybe.'

'Well, you can forget about her, Lucius. I won't let you touch her.'

'Oh? Feeling protective suddenly, are we?'

'She's far too good for you. Don't flatter yourself.'

'So you're going to be right there between her and me. Awkward as ever.'

Severus nodded quietly, his eyes hard. 'You'll have to go through me to get to her.'

Lucius raised his eyebrows, smiled, and dropped his gaze to Severus' crotch. 'A challenge at last, then,' he murmured.

'Oh, go home and jerk off, Lucius. Stop taking out your frustration on me.'

Lucius bowed gracefully. 'I'll take my leave, then. Good evening, Severus.'

Severus nodded, and Lucius left the flat.

It took him perhaps ten seconds' consideration before he Apparated to the Ministry. Ash had made the mistake of telling him where she was going. Not completely infallible, then.

He caught her just as she was leaving Fudge's office. 'Miss Walker. How pleasant to see you again. You're not leaving?'

Ash braced her shoulders. 'I'm going back to Scotland. A relief, really, given my present position.'

He took a deep breath. 'Yes … yes, I understand. Miss Walker – Ash … I feel I should apologise for my behaviour just now. I was unforgivably rude, and offensive, and … well, I know why you were provoked. You see … I was on a high. Adrenalin rush. You understand what I mean?'

She nodded coldly. 'That much was evident, Mr Malfoy. I personally don't see it as a very good excuse. In fact, I might point out that it worsens your case – you seem to have a chronic disregard for your friend's – if that's how Severus _really_ looks at you – for his hospitality.'

'Oh, come on!' Lucius protested. 'I'm sure you'd do the same if you were tempted by something that delicious, wouldn't you?'

'If it _were_ delicious, maybe,' she snapped. 'Not for some airhead slut, though.'

Lucius raised an eyebrow. Clearly the idea of him with Lucy was distasteful to her. Interesting.

'If you're averse to the whole thing, then surely who I'm with makes no difference?' he said calmly.

Ash paused. For a moment he thought he might get her to admit something. Then the defence mechanism came in. 'I really don't have time to stand around all day and pick holes in your sex life. Frankly, I don't know why I didn't report you to Fudge. Pity, perhaps? Who knows. But if it's all the same to you, I'm going on my way.' She turned to walk away.

Lucius grabbed her by the arms, pulled her back against him. The pressure of her body exacted a rather particular pleasure on him, and he breathed in sharply. 'Ah, but that's the thing, Ash,' he murmured, ignoring her struggles. 'It's really _not_ all the same to me whether you leave or not.' He brushed a kiss over her neck, inhaling her warmth and her shiver. 'If it's all the same to you, I'd much rather you didn't leave.'

Ash was breathing hard in anger. 'Fuck _off_!' She yanked her arms forward, and reluctantly Lucius let go. He never forced girls he actually liked – it was so much less of an achievement. Only when his Master required it, and even then he found it more creative to seduce them properly.

She shook her hair behind her eyes. 'I'm not going to be one of your little sluts, Malfoy. You're disgusting. You're twice my age, probably, or more. Just leave me alone.'

He sighed. 'All right. Go on. I'll not forget you quickly, though. To be honest, you've got more than any of the airheads, anyway. Not just brains. Anyway, you probably don't want to know, I imagine.' He bowed. 'It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Walker.'

Ash regarded him coolly, although Lucius saw something of curiosity in her eyes. 'If only I could say the same.' Then she quickly drew out her wand, muttered something, and vanished.

The first thing Lucius did when he got home was to send an express owl to Lucy, asking her to join him that evening. Ash had worked him up more than he had expected, and although he hated begging, keeping Lucy waiting and wanting was become less appealing by the minute. He was desperate.

Unsurprisingly, Lucy looked rather smug when she arrived. 'Couldn't leave me alone?'

Lucius smiled. 'Narcissa decided to go out suddenly.' He led her to his bedroom, and began to kiss her, trying not to be mechanical, pushed her down onto the bed, trying not to wish she were Ash – trying not to see her face and that thin, angular nose in his head, trying not to pretend it was Ash's legs wrapped around him. But when he closed his eyes he could not banish the image of her face, contempt changed to desire, and that liquid, flowing accent, saying his name with that rolling L, over and over.

'Lucius?' Lucy's voice interrupted his fantasy. 'Are you all right? You seem a little distant.'

'Oh, it's nothing,' Lucius said carefully. 'I just had a bit of a … did you meet Ashley Walker at Severus' party?'

'Walker? Oh, she's a bitch and a half. Can't keep her comments to herself.' Lucy tightened her legs around him and smiled. 'Why, did she give you a tongue-lashing?'

His lips twitched. 'In a manner of speaking. In fact, she was bloody rude. Completely unnecessary – remarks about my intelligence, or the lack of it, she called me disgusting, … Is there a reason she's like that, or is it just her savage Scottish blood?'

'She never used to be like that,' Lucy said. 'I was great friends with her at one point. We knew each other at Hogwarts. She used to be lovely – incredibly funny. She claimed was bisexual – I don't know if she's still saying that.'

'Really?' He raised an eyebrow, trying to conceal a sudden smirk. 'Bisexual?'

'Well, I reckon perhaps she's just plain gay. Would explain why she never had a boyfriend. She had some problem with men, I think. Her heart got broken … Rumour is she was living in a ménage à trois with a guy and a girl, and they went off together and left her on her own. Then after that, she became quite a heartbreaker with girls. Seduced them, persuaded them they were gay, then didn't see it through. It's odd, it's not so long ago, really, but it feels like years. She changed – stopped playing fast and loose. If all the rumours were ever true – I reckon they were exaggerated, to be honest. I think it was maybe when she went into intelligence. I don't know. But she's not very popular now. She smokes. She hates everyone, and most people hate her, unless she makes a pointed effort.'

'Severus likes her, I think,' he pointed out.

'Severus would. She's his kind of person – aloof, private, very defensive – although she's just so hostile, in a way he isn't – at least, not with people he respects. Different when he teaches, of course. I did wonder whether there was something going on between them, but I don't think even _her_ taste is that bad.'

'Mmm.' Lucius considered. Was Ash's sexuality the reason for Severus' protectiveness of her? Was it that Severus himself wanted her? – Lucius had never quite worked out Severus' own sexuality – was he jealous of Lucius? Or was it all fiction?

The prospect of seducing her was becoming sweeter. A bisexual, Severus' friend, generally acknowledged to be foul-mouthed and difficult to approach, but apparently having been rather like he was now – a seducer. Finally, a challenge. A girl worth the effort.

He breathed in slowly. Well, he could wait for now. He'd find her.

'I fear, Lucy,' he said softly, 'that all this talking is distracting us from the task in hand.'

Lucy smiled, and as she pulled him down hard onto her body, Lucius arched his back and shoved Ash to the back of his mind. The game was set. _His_ game was set.


	2. Panting Candle

A/N: Apologies for the delay on the next chapter, but I've had to work out a definite direction for the story to take before finalising the plot. Plus I've been at university – luckily the vacation gives me time to work on something a bit less scholarly ... hope you enjoy it.

* * *

THE RAVEN'S CLAW

CHAPTER 2: Panting Candle

The next day, Lucius went to the Ministry to see Fudge, and to lodge a complaint about Ashley Walker.

Fudge sighed at the very mention of her name. 'What's she done this time?'

'This time? Does she regularly insult senior Ministry officials?'

'Well, she's got a bit of a reputation in Edinburgh. People have asked me to discipline her – apparently she can get rather moody and a bit out of hand.'

'And has she been – disciplined?' Lucius asked, trying to restrain a smirk.

Fudge sighed again. 'No. I haven't had a chance really. I saw her yesterday, briefly, but she didn't stay long enough to let me talk to her. She was only updating me on the situation in Scotland. I may have to owl her.'

'And what is the situation in Scotland?'

'Well, there's been a bit of Death Eater activity round there, it would seem. Nothing to worry about, of course,' he added hastily, 'but it's useful to keep an eye on it. Miss Walker's very clever, very good at her job – that's the problem. If I provoke her she might leave, she might betray us. I wouldn't put it past her.'

Lucius pretended to consider. 'Well ... I mean, if you'd trust me to do it ... I'm going to Edinburgh this weekend, I'm going up to see a friend for Hogmanay - so I could talk to her ... If I have your authority behind me I don't see how she can carry on being so rude. If she values her job at _all_.'

Fudge looked rather relieved. 'You would? That would be extremely useful, Lucius. You're more imposing than most people I've got up there – you'd be just right for this.'

'My pleasure. Do you have her address?'

Fudge fished out a piece of paper. 'Do you know the wizarding area of Edinburgh?'

'A little. I'll find it, I'm sure. Anything else you want me to say to her?'

'Not really. I may have to invent a few rather biting insults for when I next see her, but I haven't got time right this instant, I'm afraid. Well, enjoy Hogmanay, Lucius. Don't hack at Miss Walker too much – it'd be a shame if there was none left for me.'

Lucius smiled, his eyebrows creeping up a fraction. 'I'll be gentle with her, Fudge. Have no fear.' He stood up. 'Happy New Year.'

* * *

'No.' Severus shook his head firmly. 'Absolutely not.'

'_Please_, Severus. I don't know Edinburgh at all, I need someone to show me the sights.'

'Oh? You mean you haven't gotten close enough to Ashley Walker yet to ask for her company?'

'Oh, for God's sake, Severus, I was never serious about that. She's one of the least feminine people I've ever met, and horribly rude – why would I bother?'

'Why are you going to Edinburgh for Hogmanay, then?'

'I'm going to see a friend.'

'A friend? Why can't she show you around?'

'It's a _he_, Severus. He's very old; he's the father of someone I know. One of my business associates. Extremely intelligent, but not really up to the traditional wizard's Hogmanay. Come on, I'd like you to come with me. I barely see you any more. You can decide where we go.'

Severus considered. Lucius was an embarrassment – generally at any party his attention would never wander for more than a few minutes from whichever girl he occupied himself with for the evening. And, when it did, it usually did not wander farther than Severus, unless it was really worth his while. Severus found this quite flattering – Lucius was one of the few people whom he actually respected, and it wasn't for his success with the witch population. He was a fascinating person. Never dull. And, of course, Severus wanted to keep an eye on Lucius' dealings with Ashley Walker – it had been a mistake to let them meet, as he'd feared it would be. Not that Ash couldn't take care of herself – but then again ...

'You're considering, Severus? Usually you just refuse straight away. Will you come with me?'

Severus flicked an eyebrow.

Lucius smiled.

* * *

Lucius and Severus, for once united and not cautious of each other's presence, stepped into the castle hall, which was crammed with people glimmering in a pool of jewellery and drunken smiles. – 'Already?' Severus murmured. 'It's only half eight.'

'Severus, it's Scotland. They've not been sober since Christmas Eve.'

Severus flashed a quiet smile at his friend, and turned his eyes back to the whirling reels of bodies. It was true – by now the alcohol had breathed out from skin into a soft enveloping liquid haze. 'Interesting how such human pleasures can capture even magic folk, isn't it? You'd think we'd have things above that.'

Lucius grinned. 'You'd think.' He raised a warm hand to the back of Severus' neck, stark and bare where his hair was for once held back. 'You'd think.'

'Ah, I see you didn't miss that happy irony. I'm so glad.'

'I thought you might be. Now, first things first.' He pushed his way towards the bar; soon, both had rather large whiskeys. They clinked the heavy glasses together.

'To human pleasures.'

Of course, Lucius's eyes were constantly whipping over the room. And of course, Severus knew exactly what he was doing – but both knew that warnings would have no effect, so Severus turned back to the barman, whom he knew already.

Eventually Lucius saw her – up on the gallery, leaning on the rail. She was wearing a fairly loose black vest, which, from this angle, rather obviously betrayed the fact that she wore nothing underneath, and was engaged in conversation with a young girl in a green and silver dress – who, Lucius had to admit, was far more attractive in face and body than Ash herself. Especially dressed in Slytherin colours.

But after glancing idly between them a few times, wondering whether he should simply switch targets for the evening, something in Ash's expression made his eyes widen, and he drew a silent, but sharp, breath. Suddenly he knew that Lucy had been right, about Ash. Her eyes were slightly narrowed, slightly speculating in their warmth, and every so often slid down to the girl's shoulders and neck.

'Fuck me,' Lucius breathed. Ash was on the prowl.

For a couple of seconds he stared suspiciously at her, trying to wonder if it was a marvellous trick of the light. But apparently not – and more, the girl was smiling, blushing, lowering her eyes, and Ash's mouth was wry, and ready.

'Shit.'

Severus turned away from his conversation with the barman in order to hear this last. 'You've spotted her, then. Congratulations.'

'Thanks.'

'Enjoying the view?'

Lucius smiled faintly. 'She's good.'

'She ought to be – she's had practice.'

'Who's the girl?'

'Her name's Kirsty, I believe. Lives in Edinburgh. I'm not sure if Ash has met her before tonight – she's only eighteen, it's the first year she's been here.'

'How do you know?'

'Just found out.' Severus smirked, astonishingly reminiscent of Lucius himself.

'Congratulations,' Lucius returned dryly.

'Oh, dear. Hard feelings, Lucius? Losing interest in her now she's swung her legs over the fence?'

Lucius paused, then looked directly at him. 'Is she exclusively gay?'

'Well,' Severus said, 'that's perhaps something you'll have to ask her. You might have to wait an hour or two first, though, until she returns from whichever deserted part of the castle she decides to take Kirsty to.'

Lucius' face remained perfectly still and smooth. He bowed slightly. 'Excuse me, Severus.' Carefully he made his way to the stairs, and ascended through the golden haze to the gallery. Ash was still there, flicking a cigarette against the rail with her left hand, her eyes still silken on the girl's skin. Her hipbone was again visible, shaded delicately in brown by the chandeliers, but no softer. Lucius' cheekbones tightened.

As he approached, Ash saw him. Her eyes flared in anger.

'Miss Walker, I didn't expect to see you here. Enjoying the evening?' Lucius asked casually. He smiled at Kirsty, whose eyes were already glowing with interest – although perhaps not for him.

Ash took a quiet drag of her cigarette. 'Very much so, Lucius. Are you?'

He tried to ignore her use of his first name, 'Well, I've not been here very long, but' – Lucius turned his eyes to Kirsty briefly – 'yes, I'm having a very good time.'

'Not too pissed, I hope?'

'I hope not, Miss Walker.' He nodded towards Kirsty. 'Would you introduce me?'

Ash swallowed, clearly trying to restrain anger. 'Kirsty McClyde, Lucius Malfoy.'

'Delighted to meet you.' Lucius shook the girl's slim hand. 'How do you know Ash?'

'Well, I don't, not really, to be honest. I'd met her a few times – my father works with her – but I'd not spoken to her much before tonight.' Kirsty's voice was velvety, only gently Scottish, and under any other circumstances would have set Lucius on fire.

'Indeed,' Lucius said softly.

'How do you know each other?'

'I met her a few days ago at a party, in London, so she's only an acquaintance, really.' He smiled slightly at Ash. She did not move.

He continued to talk amicably with Kirsty, only vaguely aware of Ash in the corner of his eye, wound up like a spider's web, tense and tingling. Always good to have a backup plan, of course.

Kirsty, as Lucius had theorised, was descended from a Slytherin-Ravenclaw mixed family. She clearly did not harbour any real loyalty to the Dark Lord, or any ambition to join him, but was nevertheless intelligent for a young witch, and interesting to talk to – not to mention more than acceptable physically.

He caught sight of Severus, still by the bar, watching him intensely.

'Excuse me,' Kirsty said suddenly, 'I'll be back in a minute, I'm just going to the toilet.' She slipped through the crowd towards a door in the opposite wall.

Lucius looked back at Ash. 'How've you been, then?'

'Fine.' She let her cigarette fall to the stone floor, and crushed it with her hard shoe. 'Fine.'

'Glad to hear it.'

'What are you doing here?'

'I came up with Severus – I had to visit a friend, so we thought we'd come for Hogmanay. After all, you Scots do it much better than the English.'

'Granted.' She paused, surveyed the crowded dance floor below her. 'Shit. I'd given you more credit than that, Lucius.'

'What?'

'Well' – Ash indicated the door by which Kirsty had left – 'you do know that doesn't lead to the toilets?'

Lucius raised an eyebrow. 'Where does it go?'

'I'll let _you_ work that out,' she retorted, crossing her arms and staring past him.

'Miss Walker?'

'What,' she said flatly.

'What have I done? I've offended you, I can see.'

'You haven't. Aren't you going to follow her?'

Lucius lifted his chin slightly and looked at her. 'Do you want me to go?'

'Frankly, I'm surprised you're not leaping at the chance of another easy lay. Especially on New Year's Eve.'

He ran a finger lightly down his nose. 'Perhaps you're right.'

'Well, I'm not about to stand here and watch you make up your mind. Enjoy the party.' She turned and strode towards the stairs.

Lucius watched her as she disappeared under the gallery, nodding at someone she knew. 'Fuck,' he whispered. He had failed. He had tried to be too clever.

But it did appear he had an open invitation from Kirsty – although she'd been far too subtle about it, which Lucius attributed to her youth and inexperience. From a purely objective point of view, his actions now seemed fairly logical.

He shrugged. Well, there was always another evening for Ash. Or perhaps he could come and find Ash later, after having his fun with Kirsty.

Eventually, after lingering on his heel for a while, he went towards the door by which Kirsty had left, and began to climb the stairs of the passage. He searched for a while, carefully checking behind closed doors with a spell, poking his head round open ones, all too aware of the possibility of walking in on some other couple making the most of the empty rooms.

But he could not find Kirsty. After checking all the bedrooms along the corridor, even, cautiously, the occupied ones – just in case he had been wrong about the direction of Kirsty's invitation – he found himself at the top of a long flight of stairs, which appeared to lead down to the kitchen. Surely she would have waited in one of the bedrooms. She would not have gone further than this, especially if she did not know the castle well.

He turned back, and began to walk rather despondently past the series of doors, mostly open, but the closed ones mocking his presumption.

Or rather, Ash's presumption.

Lucius halted abruptly.

After all, it had been at Ash's suggestion that he had followed Kirsty.

And, if he was not mistaken, the door to his left, now closed, had been wide open on his way up.

He did not hesitate, but, jerking out his wand, whispered the door open, and flung the room into a wide pillar of light which cut sharply through its protesting darkness.

Two figures on the bed against the opposite wall flinched, and one of them, naked, raised itself up above its partner, turned its head and shoulders sideways, and looked directly at him.

'Ash.'

The light from the corridor shone dimly onto her body, revealing her small breasts, flat from thinness and vaguely shadowed in a grainy, dusky gold. Her lean arm, shielding her partner's face, supported her body as she twisted to face the door. She did not cover her body, but her eyes and her narrow ribs challenged him to derive any pleasure from looking at her.

'What do you want?'

'How did you get up here?'

A triumphant smirk danced briefly on her lips. 'One of the many advantages of knowing your venue thoroughly, Lucius. Shame you didn't think of that.' She raised her hand to push back her hair, which threw her face half into shadow, giving her sharp nose the edge, and at the movement of her arm, the person lying under her was exposed. Lucius knew immediately that he should not be surprised. It was Kirsty.

His face tightened in anger. Slowly he let his eyes slide over Ash's body, and then down to Kirsty's, fuller, softer, shier.

Ash's eyebrows flickered. 'Now what was it you wanted?'

Lucius raised his chin, suddenly claiming dominance. 'Miss McClyde, I wonder whether you might let me have a quick word with Ash. I'm aware of the poor timing, but it's really rather urgent.'

Kirsty nodded quickly, caught her dress, which he threw to her from the chair, and scurried past Lucius into the corridor. He closed the door behind her, leaving them in shades of rough grey. Looked at Ash's face. Her eyes crystal-hard.

'Was that really necessary, Lucius?'

Lucius approached her slowly. 'Perhaps that's a question _I_ should be asking _you_.' Then, without warning, he struck his hand across her face. 'You bitch.'

Ash inhaled sharply, closed her eyes for a moment, but did not move. 'For fuck's sake, Lucius. Did you really think a wee five-minute chat was enough to get you laid? Kirsty's young, she's naive – but she's not _desperate_. Clearly you're both naive _and_ desperate. If not young. I've been after Kirsty since mid-afternoon. I put in the hard work. It was me she was waiting for. And, to be frank, I'm horribly disappointed you were so easily fooled.'

'You knew I'd find you, though, sending me off up here,' Lucius snapped. 'Why go to all the bother seducing her if you're begging to be disturbed?'

'Sometimes, Lucius, it's fun to show people just how deluded they really are. Or how past it.'

Uncontrollably, Lucius slapped her again, harder. The comment stung: his skill with women was one of his greatest prides, his most notorious talent. And there was anger at Ash for parading Kirsty in front of him, for trying to keep her in a domain that he could not reach. And, of course, he was furious with himself for letting Ash so conclusively outwit him.

Ash rose from the bed and regarded him disdainfully, her face now level with his. He could make out a shadow creeping across her cheek, an imprint of his hand. He had marked her. 'Do you really think hitting me is going to help? Go and rape Kirsty if you like, if that'll make you feel better.'

'Why go to all the trouble?' he said softly. 'There's a much more available victim right in front of me.'

She did not even take the trouble to look afraid. 'You're wasting your time.'

'Why? Are you purely gay?'

'That's none of your bloody business.'

'Why haven't you gotten dressed?'

'Because I frankly don't give a shit about you, and I don't give a shit about what you think of me, naked or not.'

He leaned closer to her. 'Do you want to know what I think of you?'

Ash turned her face away, and let out a small sigh.

'Frankly, I think you're a hostile little bitch with even less sense than you have manners.'

'You're too kind,' she murmured, still gazing into the gloom.

'However' – he laid a hand on her warm shoulder – 'that doesn't mean that I don't find you quite ... irresistibly ... magnetic...'

Still Ash did not react. Lucius was growing suspicious of her inertia. Was it really simple indifference?

He stroked her neck cautiously with the back of his hand. 'Ash...'

'Mmm?' She turned to look at him. 'Sorry, did you say something? I was thinking about something else.'

'Something, or someone?'

Her lips flickered, briefly, into an amused smile. Acknowledging. Not that the expression of her eyes changed. She appeared to be looking through, not at, him. Lifeless under his touch.

'Aren't you going to spell me, or hit me, or something?'

'What's the point? It won't make you go away, will it?'

'Probably not,' he admitted.

'Right.' She ducked past him, retrieved her vest from the floor, and pulled it back over her head, and put her trousers back on. Without underwear, and without ceremony. 'I'm going back to the party.'

Lucius watched her go, and wondered vaguely why he bothered with the difficult ones. Now he wanted Lucy, and her easy charm, her open smiles and invitations. Ash seemed suddenly a wholly pointless exercise – he had no guarantee of even enjoying it, apart from the fact that he was fairly attracted to her – but he had felt desire stronger than this before. And she was no equal for Severus in wit and intelligent conversation – true, she had made some fairly sharp remarks – but with a little more sincerity than he normally liked. The fact that she obviously wanted to offend him offended him more than the insults themselves. And then, of course, there was a strong possibility she did not like men anyway.

He could, after all, just give up, and maintain his – only slightly damaged – dignity. Yes.

He went to the door, and began to retrace his steps back to the main hall.

As he reached the top of the spiral staircase, voices wafted up through the faintly dusty air, and silently Lucius halted, and listened.

'I really don't see what you're so worried about, Severus –'

'For god's sake, Ash, _think_! Think. You're all right now, but what about after a few weeks of this? A few months? He's persistent. He won't just stop now he's had a gentle rebuff from you. He'll probably see it as encouragement. And I can't think of a single person who's actually never given in to him.'

'Are you suggesting he might actually succeed with me?'

'Ash, don't be proud. Don't think you're immune to him, because you aren't. Don't let him talk to you, at all, don't even let him try. He's the most fascinating person, he's extremely clever – and, to be quite frank, he's the best. He's had so much practice – but there are some he'll really chase, if he wants them enough.'

'And he really wants me, does he?'

'You're the reason he's in Edinburgh at the moment, Ash. In fact, you're the reason _I'm_ here – he persuaded me to come with him. That's what I mean – he just – he just knows how.'

Pause.

Lucius was painfully aware of the sound of his own breathing – and even more aware of Ash's silence.

'Tell me you've never considered him, Ash. Tell me that not a flicker of curiosity has crossed your mind about what it might be like – tell me you've not felt one flicker of attraction for him.'

Ash answered without hesitation. 'Not one.'

'I don't believe you.' Severus's reply was equally instantaneous.

'Never. He disgusts me. Even before I met him he disgusted me, and meeting him's no made the slightest bit of difference. Why are you so worried about me? I can look after myself, you know.'

'I'm not suggesting you can't.'

'I rather think you are, Severus.'

Severus sighed heavily. 'It's just – you – well, there's not much I can really do. Just stay away from him.'

'I fully intend to.'

'All right.' Feet scuffed against the steps. 'Let's go back down.'

Their footsteps receded down, and for a second there was a slash of laughing sound as the door to the hall opened, then fell solidly shut, leaving Lucius alone in the stone corridor.

* * *

A/N: An abrupt ending to a chapter, I know, but the New Year's party is far from over! I'll update again in due course. Comments would be greatly appreciated. 


	3. Cold Panting

A/N: Once again, apologies to anyone who was expecting a third chapter long ago; I've been away so much recently that I haven't had time to fine-tune it enough to stick it up here ...

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

THE RAVEN'S CLAW

CHAPTER 3: Cold Panting

After Ash and Severus had faded from earshot, Lucius waited for several minutes in the corridor, breathing hard, playing back their conversation in his head.

So Severus really was trying to interfere. Interesting.

When he finally went back down, he only nodded curtly to Ash – it would be childish to ignore her, after all – and even more coldly to Kirsty before approaching Severus, who was calmly enjoying what had to be his fifth or sixth whisky. 'Well?'

Severus looked at him. 'Well?'

'Enjoying it?' Lucius had no intention of revealing his eavesdropping to his friend.

'In certain respects, yes. Although I suspect we arrived too early. It's still over two hours until midnight – how do you plan to fill the time?'

Lucius smiled broadly. 'By flirting with as many young witches as I can get my hands on, Severus – and hopefully bedding at least one. How about you?'

'Given up on Ash, have we?'

'Not that I was ever that bothered about her,' Lucius said casually, 'but yes. On this occasion, opportunity did not equal success. I can live with it.'

As he spoke, he caught sight of Ash, her hand on Kirsty's waist, murmuring in her ear – and suddenly he realised he was lying. The jealousy was sharp.

'Sure?'

He turned back to Severus. 'Positive. Shame Lucy's in London, really.'

'Well, you'll get the chance to meet someone new, won't you?' Severus said lightly.

Lucius flicked his eyebrows, and inspected the crowds. Plenty of girls. Young girls. Pretty girls. A good number of scantily dressed girls. It would be the easiest thing in the world to find someone else acceptable in here. He'd forget about his brief obsession – and failure – with Ash and go back to flitting between girls. Yes.

For a moment he wondered whether he should just Apparate back down to London, find more familiar surroundings, where Ash was not. But to do that seemed cowardly. And besides, there were far more new people to meet here.

Annoyingly, though, wherever he looked, he seemed unable to banish Ash and Kirsty from the corner of his eye. They hovered, apparently enthralled by each other, concentrated down to the bare essence of their gazes by alcohol and each focusing her own heat on the other – and yet, they seemed almost as aware of him as he was of them. Once or twice Kirsty's eyes darted in his direction, not quite resting on him, not quite touching him but grazing, perhaps, before returning warmly to Ash.

Severus was watching him.

'Stop it, Severus.'

He shrugged. 'Just trying to guess who you'll go for.'

'And the verdict?'

'Well, I'm not _absolutely_ sure about this, but possibly that one there. Her – thin, dark hair. Cigarette. Name's Ashley Walker. I have a _vague _suspicion you've met her before, actually, a _long_ time ago.' Only Severus could remain as absolutely straight-faced.

'All right. What's your point?'

'For God's sake, Lucius, just give up on her. She's already proven herself to be unavailable. Clearly she's having Kirsty. Apparently, she's spent the whole afternoon with her. I don't think you've much chance. Actually, I don't think you would have even if Kirsty weren't there.'

'Tell me she's exclusively gay, Severus, and I'll happily steer clear.'

'Didn't you ask her?'

'I did, but she didn't give me an answer. Much like you haven't, and aren't. And since it'd be much easier for you to just say yes, she is, leave her alone, I'm taking your silence as a no. She likes men. According to Lucy, she's bisexual.'

'Lucy?' Severus looked startled. 'I didn't realise Lucy knew anything about her.'

'Ah, the plot thickens,' Lucius smiled. 'It seems they were very good friends at school. Less close now, though.'

'Less close? That must be rather an understatement – they didn't even speak to each other at mine. Not a word.'

'Lucy doesn't like her … and from what I remember Ash saying, she has nothing but contempt for Lucy. Maybe they fell out.'

'No, it makes no sense,' Severus argued. 'I don't remember them being remotely close at Hogwarts, either. They were in completely different sets. And different houses.'

'It's not impossible you overlooked it, Severus. When would they have been at school? At least five years ago. Six, seven. You remember all the shit that was happening then.'

'Yes.'

'You spent rather a lot of time with me in London, remember?'

'Yes.'

'So you might have just missed it.'

'But they're such different people – even five years ago they were miles apart.'

'Don't be naive, Severus.' Lucius laid his hand on Severus' shoulder. 'You know perfectly well, opposites attract.'

Severus still did not appear convinced, although Lucius did not quite understand why: surely he remembered the situation of six or seven years ago perfectly well. It seemed he was missing something.

Suddenly Severus said, 'Lucy's in London tonight, you said?'

'Yes, at Macnair's.'

'All right.'

There was a pause. Still Lucius was watching Ash – and finally Kirsty looked straight at him, held his gaze for a few seconds – long enough to make Ash, too, turn her head, and her eyes, towards him.

He tried to keep his expression stern, cold, mildly angry, as she faced him. But suddenly he remembered seeing her naked body stretched on the bed, that edgy-soft skin, and he remembered the sweat of her shoulder under his hand, and at once an almost desperate warmth sprang to his eyes, and he wanted to go to her.

Ash's face was strange. She did not turn away, as Lucius had expected, or shake her head, or even raise her eyebrows. She regarded him, a long stare, and unexpectedly the air rang hotly in Lucius' ears.

He could sense Severus beside him, very still, holding his breath, watching keenly. Then Severus shifted his weight slightly, and at once Ash's eyes flickered over to him, and Lucius could breathe again.

She did not look at Severus for more than a couple of seconds, but turned back to Kirsty, and Lucius sighed – until Ash ran her hand down Kirsty's arm and then moved away from her, weaving her way across the room towards the two men.

Severus inhaled sharply. 'Jesus,' he muttered.

'My sentiments exactly,' Lucius agreed, not lifting his eyes from Ash's as she reached them. 'Miss Walker – I do hope Miss McClyde isn't boring you?'

Ash's eyes were shimmering. 'Not in the least. But your constant staring is getting on her tits – and on mine too, frankly.'

'Not as much as I'm sure I could,' Lucius replied wryly, glancing down to where her vest skimmed across the tops of her breasts.

'I'm sure you could,' she murmured coolly. 'Rather irrelevant, though, since neither she nor I happens to be at all keen.'

'A pity. We were just talking about Lucy Olsen, by the way – I believe you know her?'

Immediately Ash's eyes hardened. 'Vaguely. She was in my year at school.'

'You weren't friends, then?' he asked casually.

'No, we weren't. She doesn't like me.'

'One doesn't have to be a genius to work out why.'

Ash raised an eyebrow. 'I beg your pardon?'

'Well, what was it you called her the other week? An airhead slut, I believe. The contrast is evident.'

She narrowed her eyes. 'I see.'

There was a movement beside him and, turning, Lucius realised that Severus had disappeared into the crowd.

'Where the hell's he gone?' Ash asked.

'No idea.' Then, from a sudden urge, he raised a hand to Ash's shoulder – 'Ash...'

'Stop it,' she muttered.

'No,' he said softly, sliding his fingers up her neck, stroking it. 'Have me.' He placed his other hand on her hipbone, feeling its sharpness against his palm, warmth on warmth. She did not move, but her eyes pushed at him, as hard-edged as her bone. 'Have me.'

'Why should I?'

'Because...' He pushed his fingers into her hair. 'Because I think you want to.'

'What I really want,' Ash said flatly, 'is a cigarette.' She slipped a silver cigarette case and a slim lighter out of her pocket, took out a cigarette and lit it deftly. Lucius did not move away until she raised her face to him and exhaled deeply, blowing smoke straight into his eyes, and he had to step back.

'Was that really necessary?' he asked; his eyes were watering painfully.

She shrugged. 'Tit for tat.'

Lucius smiled wryly. 'You're a cruel woman.'

'I've been told before.'

'So why doesn't Lucy like you?'

'Well,' Ash said, apparently thoughtful, 'it might have something to do with the fact that I can't stand her.'

'Why not?'

'Because she's a horrible, provocative little bitch who gets her kicks fucking up other people's lives. And by fucking them.'

'I wouldn't imagine you'd have a problem with the second, would you?'

'It's more the combination of the two that bothers me.'

'She's hurt you personally, then?' Lucius was almost holding his breath, desperately hoping that he could force her to tell him the truth.

But she was quick. 'If you can count breathing under "hurting me", yes. It makes me sick to look at her, so I suppose she's had some sort of damaging effect.'

'Poor Lucy.'

'On the contrary. She's doing all right.'

Lucius smirked. 'No, she's not doing badly,' he agreed. He doubted that that was what Ash had meant, but it was never a bad idea to remind her that he was thought rather attractive by others.

He noticed Kirsty was watching them nervously from ten yards or so away. She knew she was losing her grip on Ash. She knew she might yet fail.

'I'm surprised you didn't invite Lucy up with you,' Ash said waspishly. 'As a backup plan, perhaps? You could have done with her.'

Lucius shook his head and said: 'Sadly, Ash, that wasn't an option. I came up for you. And believe me, I'm far from finished.'

'I was rather hoping the sight of me shagging another woman might have put you off.'

He leaned forward again, his mouth almost painfully close to hers. 'Unfortunately, my dear, it had completely the opposite effect,' he murmured. 'Your plan rather backfired.'

'What should I do, then? What would make you leave me alone?'

'Just tell me you're a bloody homosexual, like I asked you to.'

Ash sighed in exasperation. 'For fuck's sake. I'm not. I'm not gay. But, as far as you're concerned, I might as well be – I'll never have you. Never. Ever. So fuck off.'

There was, Lucius reasoned, little he could do in answer to this request, except to obey; he resigned himself to a corner of the hall from which he could watch her. He was, after all, something of a voyeur, as well as an opportunist, and so an occasion where she was quite obviously flirting and displaying herself, even offering herself, to other people was rather ideal for observation. He was not in the least daunted by the fact that he was in public; rather, he had found on frequent occasions that it seemed to add to the fun.

Ash did not stray far from Kirsty. She left her only once, to converse briefly with a man whom Lucius recognised as the chief of Scottish wizarding intelligence and the host of the party, and she returned immediately afterwards. He admitted the possibility that she was determined to have Kirsty simply to spite him, but she was certainly acting as though she really liked her.

He continued to watch them standing gradually closer and closer together, Ash's hand moving from Kirsty's waist slowly downwards, her fingers playing around the hem of the short dress where it met Kirsty's thigh, her mouth murmuring to her, serious and soft. Kirsty's lips were parted; her face was flushed; and Lucius could see, even from a distance, her chest rising and falling heavily. Clearly Kirsty wanted Ash just as much as Lucius did.

Then Kirsty left Ash with a smile, winding her way to the door to the row of bedrooms. As soon as the door closed, Ash stubbed out her cigarette and followed her, moving lightly but sharply focused, like a predator.

It all happened very suddenly: Lucius was aware of having made a somewhat instinctive movement to follow Ash, when he was roughly seized from behind, dragged into a corner of the hall and forced down into a hard chair.

'If you can't behave yourself, Lucius, we're leaving.'

Lucius pushed Severus away indignantly, massaging his arm where Severus' long fingers had bruised it. He looked up at Severus' face and was rather taken aback to find that his expression was violently angry. 'About Ash, you mean?' he asked carefully.

'Why can't you just leave her alone? She's told you enough times that she's not fucking interested.'

'Because – because I don't believe her, that's why.'

'Because you can't bear the idea that someone might not find you attractive?'

'No,' Lucius snapped – although he privately admitted to himself that this might indeed partly be the reason – 'because her actions do not match her words, Severus. She tells me to keep away, then deliberately approaches me, supposedly to tell me as much. If I touch her she doesn't move away – she stays completely still. Generally, when I speak to her, she has thousands of opportunities to leave, to go back to Kirsty, but chooses not to, and seems in fact to want to prolong the conversation. She could have easily told me that she was exclusively homosexual to make me go away, but admitted that she was not even though she knew it would keep me there. I simply do not believe she isn't interested, at least.' Having summarised this, Lucius was all the more certain that what he said was true. Ash's actions were not consistent with her words.

Severus looked at him, his eyes flickering wildly. Then he said, in a voice low with fury, 'Ash has had enough shit in her life. She doesn't need any more.'

'Is that how you think of me, Severus? Shit?'

Severus passed a hand over his eyes. The gesture was peculiarly similar to one Lucius had noticed several times in himself. Suddenly it occurred to him that in hunting Ash he was quite seriously risking his friendship with Severus, which, as this parallelism demonstrated, was far more profound and valuable than any liaison with Ash offered itself to be.

He saw in his mind Ash with her hand on Kirsty's waist; the image was accompanied by a familiar surge of jealousy.

'Well? Is it?'

Severus held his gaze. Lucius knew that he was at a disadvantage physically: he was still sitting down, and Severus was standing over him in a distinctly threatening manner. It was moments like these which proved Lucius' personal crowning theory, by which he conducted his life – that physical dominance produced emotional and mental dominance. Of course, it was all part of the general consensus that there was a strong link between the movements of the body and the emotions of the mind and heart – but, contrary to the rather romantic idea that one could be conquered physically without being emotionally converted or cowed, Lucius believed that to master someone's body was, at the same time – although perhaps for that moment only – to master their soul. Obviously the nature of the mastery depended on the method in which it was obtained: if he now stood up and beat or hexed Severus, he would gain only momentary domination, which would soon be succeeded by anger, resistance and resentment. Luckily for Lucius, Severus was in many ways an ideal victim for Lucius' most honed skill.

Slowly he pushed his crotch forwards towards the other man's body, relaxing his shoulders back into the chair, still watching Severus' face. 'Is it really how you think of me?'

For perhaps twenty seconds neither moved or spoke. Severus' breathing grew heavier, almost ragged, and his face became quite pale, but he allowed no further concession to Lucius. Eventually he swallowed, and said, quite calmly, 'When you're like this, Lucius, then it's a particularly appropriate description, yes.'

Still only momentary victory. The problem with Severus was that he was very used to being handled like this, and generally knew to stay silent until the temporary precedence of body over mind was reversed again. Lucius knew that although Severus in principle disagreed with his well-worn theory, he was more than aware of his own vulnerability to it; this was one of many examples of Severus' tendency towards self-contradiction and his seeming urge to live in a constant state of both denial (of his weaknesses and physical desires) and self-denial (by forgoing physical pleasures simply because he could not bear the emotional rawness they would expose).

Lucius sighed. He knew that Severus was a far more unpredictable and fascinating person to play with than Ash at present, simply because Severus _liked_ Lucius, and allowed him to be near him. Perhaps he was finally nearing the edge of Severus' patience, just when Severus had clearly trusted him enough to introduce him to an old friend Lucius had, until recently, known nothing about.

'All right,' he said quietly. 'I'll leave her alone. If you really can't bear it, I'll leave her alone.'

'I really can't bear it.'

'All right, then.'

'Not that it isn't interesting to watch. And not that I don't – well … But to be perfectly honest, Lucius, you could end up just as hurt as she could. She knows just as well as you how to fuck people over.'

Lucius smiled. 'You're probably right,' he agreed. 'I can learn to be philosophical about it.'

'Try,' Severus said wryly. 'It'll be easier, in the long run. I imagine you'd rather she didn't ruin you.'

'I suppose I would.' Lucius sat up and motioned to the seat next to him. 'Shall we get drunk together, then?'

Severus exhaled – whether from relief, amusement or contentment, Lucius was uncertain – and went to get drinks, although he kept half an eye on Lucius the whole time. On his return, he dropped into the chair next to Lucius, and the two clinked glasses.

'To restraint,' Lucius said dryly.

Severus smiled faintly. 'Indeed.' He drank, watching Lucius over the top of his glass.

Ash had by now completely disappeared from the main hall, as had Kirsty. A shame, Lucius concluded, but not unbearable. Certainly not as unbearable as Severus' anger and hatred might have been.

Still, there seemed no real reason not to ask him about her. After all, she was a very interesting person, and he did at least want to know whether Lucy had told him the truth.

'Would it be too much to ask how Ash became the way she is?' he said cautiously.

Severus looked at him for several seconds, and Lucius was sure he was going to refuse, but then he laughed briefly. 'What is it you want to know, Lucius?'

'Everything.'

'Starting from where?'

'Well, I suppose from when she started at Hogwarts. I find people's development tends to really begin at that point.'

'You're not wrong. It was a long time ago, though.' Severus took a sip of whisky. 'She changed a lot at Hogwarts, of course. I knew her before she came, I knew her father. She was very small, very Scottish, very pale. They'd moved to London a couple of months earlier and she felt out of her depth.'

'Are her family purebred?'

Severus raised his eyebrows. 'I'm astonished you haven't already asked her that, Lucius. She's three-quarters pureblood – her father's mother was a Muggle – so probably just about acceptable for you.'

'Perhaps just about,' Lucius admitted. 'So they moved to London, only for Miss Walker to jump straight on the train back up to Hogwarts? That seems a little impractical.'

'Of course, but her father had just started working for the Ministry. They were in serious need of the money. Her mother left them when Ash was five. Ash was – and still is – somewhat less than impressed with this, of course. Anyway, so her father was a very long way away; she felt very alone at Hogwarts.'

'Not that physical distance makes much difference – even if your parents lived on the next hillside, you'd still feel miles from them,' Lucius pointed out.

'You and I know that, Lucius, but Ash didn't. She told me a few years ago that she thinks she would have been happier in her first year if her father had still been in Scotland, nearer to her. She didn't know anyone. Hogwarts was simply another in a long series of new places for her. And of course she was placed into Ravenclaw – very appropriate for her character, but it meant I couldn't interfere with her welfare, so she was completely isolated. She acted as if she didn't know me.'

'Why?'

'I don't know. I didn't want to ask her about it, really. It isn't important.'

'She acknowledged you later, though?'

Severus hesitated. 'No, she never admitted she knew me the whole time she was there.'

Lucius considered this. It seemed very strange, however he looked at it. 'You didn't prompt her to act that way?'

'Not that I can remember. At least, I recall being surprised that she ignored me, which doesn't seem consistent with my having prompted it.'

'I see. You're sure you didn't annoy her somehow?'

Severus shook his head, and explained, 'I never had any reason to – her work was always excellent, probably because she had few friends to distract her … I tried to be nice to her – although you know how difficult I find it, with pupils – because I knew she was lonely – but she never responded to me, although she was perfectly cordial when I saw her with her father, in the holidays.'

'And this bothered you?'

Pause. 'Yes,' Severus answered softly. 'Yes, it did bother me.'

'But – you've not asked her about this since?'

Severus drained his glass, and deposited it on the table next to him. 'The key to the mystery,' he said – Lucius could hear his voice warm: he was clearly enjoying the story – 'is probably Ash's final year. Or, possibly, the summer just before – I don't know. But she suddenly acquired a group of friends, in Slytherin and Ravenclaw, mostly girls, two or three boys. The whole gang seemed to be held together by some kind of sexual tension – as far as I could tell, they were all fucking each other: they all seemed to be, or pretended to be, bisexual. This went on most of the year, but I think Ash gained some sort of dominion over two of the men, the two who remained in the group, around late spring. I'm sure she was screwing them both, perhaps together – they seemed close to each other as well as to her …' He stopped speaking; his eyes lost their focus.

'And?' Lucius pressed. 'What happened?'

Severus turned to him; he seemed surprised, even incredulous, as if Lucius had missed something; then he continued. 'Well, Ash's schoolwork didn't suffer by any means – she was one of the cleverest pupils in her class – but during the final exams something happened. I imagine there was an argument, a violent one: suddenly she was on her own. The rest carried on, the boys were reclaimed by the other girls, but Ash was clearly out. Didn't matter for her career, she had higher marks in her N.E.W.T.s than she'd had in any exams during her whole time at Hogwarts; but she was suddenly alone. She still wouldn't talk to me: even when I asked her if something was wrong, she just said she was fine. I pressed it – I remember this very well, I pushed her – and she snapped – she said that her exam results would prove that nothing was wrong – and indeed they were excellent … but of course I didn't believe her.

'And she left Hogwarts, went straight into the Ministry, moved out of her father's flat, rented her own place, became fiercely independent. I've never seen her with her father since she left, although I've seen them both and I know they see each other, for Christmas and things. He's always rather troubled about her – he blames me a little – he thinks Hogwarts ruined her. And she was perfectly vivacious, funny, witty, especially during the holidays when I saw her, and especially when she was in the fifth and sixth years. Not so much during her seventh year – I didn't see much of her – I understand she spent a great deal of time with her wee gang. She broke all the girls' hearts, I'm sure; perhaps that's why they all abandoned her in the end. I'm ashamed to say I still don't know.'

Lucius' lips twitched: he knew that Severus could not bear to be in the dark about anything; that his curiosity was, excepting the fierce reserve and privacy, his friend's most prominent – and problematic – trait.

Still, he was sure Severus had not told all.

'Lucy said something about Ash living in a ménage à trois?'

Severus raised an eyebrow. 'I've never heard that. I expect Lucy's lying; I'd expect nothing less from that girl.'

'If you don't like her, why did you invite her to that party?'

Severus' eyes flickered. 'I like her parents.' Lucius was sure he was lying.

'Ah, yes. Politics.'

'Indeed.'

'But you know Ash quite well?'

'I know her character very well; I know very little of her history, as I'm sure is evident.'

'Lucy also said that Ash broke girls' hearts after this little threesome ended – apparently the other woman and the man went off together.'

'No, that doesn't fit with what I've seen of Ash since she left Hogwarts. She's been in London the whole time, except for Edinburgh, occasionally. I've not known her to live with anyone else during that time.'

'How very curious,' Lucius said. 'Perhaps I should find Lucy when I return and … punish her for lying.'

Severus smiled. 'Your punishments, I imagine, are rather more creative than most, Lucius.'

'Well, of course. You know I'm a perfectionist.'

'Do you only like Lucy because she's beautiful and flirty?'

Lucius shrugged slightly; then he smirked. 'She's also rather good in bed.'

'I see.'

Lucius hesitated, fighting the urge to ask Severus a question. Eventually he conceded. ' Severus, do you think Ash would be a good fuck?'

'I don't doubt it,' Severus said straightaway.

A/N: No, the party isn't over yet. But you will have to wait to find out what happens to the three of them ...

Reviews would be awesome.


	4. Coming In From the Cold

A/N: Sorry this has taken so long ...

THE RAVEN'S CLAW

CHAPTER 4: Coming In From the Cold

Lucius did not have a chance to consider Severus' response: he eventually changed the subject, and the two talked at some length about past events, slowly losing their grasp on rationality and coordination as they worked their way through glass after glass of whisky. (Not that they would have been defenceless had precision and quick-thinking been required: Severus, the Half-Blood Prince, had invented in his semi-alcoholic days a useful potion to burn out all traces of alcohol from the blood in order that one could function properly, and was careful nowadays to bring several doses to every party. Lucius, of course, had claimed his portion at the beginning of the evening, in case he was separated from Severus, and it was carefully nestled in his robes; too often parties had ended in violence, since alcohol and magic formed a rather volatile mix, so there was always the possibility that the Sobriety Potion would be necessary.)

At about a quarter to twelve, just as the guests were reaching the peak of drunken happiness (well-timed, Lucius observed – but then, they'd had practice), Kirsty and Ash returned to the party. Kirsty was dishevelled, flushed and smirking, and her eyes were slightly unfocused; for a moment Lucius wondered if they had been taking drugs, but this query was shattered by Ash's appearance. She looked exactly the same: pale and, although unlikely to be at all sober, as Lucius well knew, light on her feet and absolutely in control. Her arm was around Kirsty's waist, in a strongly masculine fashion; there was little question of who was dominant in the couple.

They were on the other side of the hall, standing together, exchanging a few words with other guests, Ash smoking again, Kirsty evidently very fatigued and, he concluded, probably flagging. He knew, perhaps, that he was not quite observing Ash with the supposed detachment he had promised, but he figured that as long as he did not physically approach her, there was little harm in idle observance. (He conveniently ignored the fact that he had undergone this exact thought process just before his argument with Severus.)

A few minutes before midnight, the Scottish minister climbed a little unsteadily onto the platform at the front of the hall, and called for silence. 'Friends,' he said warmly, 'it gives me great pleasure to be able to celebrate another Hogmanay with you all. I'm delighted so many of you are here, and I think before we allow the excitement of the rapidly diminishing seconds of this year to overwhelm us, we should issue a few thank yous …'

Lucius was not concentrating particularly hard, but it was only gradually that he became aware that he was being watched by a rather familiar figure.

Carefully he turned and met Ash's eyes across the hall. Immediately she turned away and lifted her eyes to watch the minister, apparently captivated by his words. Intrigued, Lucius kept his gaze on her for perhaps thirty seconds, but she did not look at him, and eventually he turned back. He knew that Severus was probably well aware of the interaction, but ignored him.

'… but the great clock informs me that there are only ... fifteen seconds left of this year, so … let the countdown begin … ten … nine …'

The majority of the crowd joined in, bellowing the seconds. Lucius was silent, and turned again to look at Ash. She too was not following the countdown, but was simply watching her employer over her glass of whiskey with an amused expression.

'ZERO! Happy New Year!' the minister shouted jubilantly – and as he did so, Ash's head flickered round, and she looked at Lucius again.

He stared at her, but was interrupted when Severus tapped him on the shoulder. 'Happy New Year, Lucius,' he murmured.

A burst of warmth in Lucius' chest prompted him to pull Severus into a rough embrace. It was rare that he was able to celebrate an event like this with a real friend, rather than his wife – an insipid, shallow creature – and his son, stubborn and unfeeling.

Severus, of course, pulled back fairly quickly, but not before briefly reciprocating the hug. Lucius soon regretted his impulse, however: when he turned back to where Ash had been standing, she was gone.

Kirsty was still there, though, looking a little forlorn. Clearly she knew almost no one at the party, and was completely out of her depth when Ash was absent.

Lucius seized the opportunity, and approached her courteously. 'Miss McClyde,' he said softly, raising her hand to his lips, 'Happy New Year.'

She looked at him for a second, obviously uncertain how to react. Eventually she replied, 'You too.' Her voice was liquid, slightly lower than usual, a little slurred.

'You don't know many of these people, do you,' he said; it was hardly a question.

'No, I'm afraid not.' She seemed rather embarrassed.

'Fascinated by Ash? Is that why you came?'

She lowered her eyes, then raised them and looked at him defiantly. 'Isn't that why _you_ came?'

Lucius smiled. 'I expect she'd like to you believe that, but I'm actually here on business, with Severus.' He indicated Severus across the room. 'Sadly my business associate in Edinburgh isn't a fan of these kinds of gatherings, so I brought Severus along, and he and I are here alone. Miss Walker is one of the few people I recognised; I'm not at all familiar with the wizarding population of Scotland either, I'm afraid.' He was moving gradually closer to her; she seemed not to notice, which Lucius attributed to the alcohol, but maintained a fairly steady eye contact with him.

Kirsty nodded. 'Neither am I – I'm younger than almost everyone here, after all.'

'Indeed … I was rather aware of that,' he said softly. 'Now, perhaps we can leave the subject of mutual non-acquaintances, and talk a little about yourself. Would you be amenable to that?'

A blush began to creep over her face, and she smiled shyly. 'I don't see why not.' Apparently he was not so unattractive as Ash would have him believe, he concluded with relief.

'Excellent. So … you're at Hogwarts?' He was very close to her now, and she had to tilt her head upwards to look at him.

'I was – I left in the summer. I'm applying for training at the Ministry.'

'Indeed? I work there myself. Training for which area, exactly?'

'Possibly spell testing and licensing, that sort of thing … I think it'd be very interesting. Which department do you work in?'

He smiled slightly. 'The department of brown-nosing, of course.'

Kirsty laughed.

'No, I'm one of Fudge's aides. Fairly senior, I must confess.'

'Confess?' Her voice was fuller, warmer. He knew she would be easy.

'I hate to boast, Kirsty.'

At the sound of her name, her lips parted slightly and she breathed in sharply, injecting a little burst of satisfaction into Lucius. He could still have an effect.

'But,' he continued, 'I would be able to help you in your ambitions … you are a Slytherin, after all … I'd be delighted to be of assistance.' He raised a finger to her cheek.

'I – that would be –' she began to say, but suddenly her face became frightened, and a pair of hands seized Lucius's neck, hard.

He expected it to be Ash; indeed, he had rather hoped for it. But the hands were too strong, too large – then a male voice with a strong Scottish accent demanded: 'What the fuck do ye think ye're doing?'

Lucius forced his elbow backwards into the man's stomach; he gasped and loosened his hold, at which Lucius rapidly dodged away from him and whipped out his wand, levelling it at the man's nose.

'Before I curse you, might I have the pleasure of knowing who the hell you are?' Lucius asked coldly.

The man's eyes were furious. He was around Lucius' own age, with greying hair, and Lucius' apprehensions were confirmed when he spat, 'How _dare_ ye go sniffin' around ma daughter like tha'?'

Lucius raised an eyebrow. 'Sniffing around, Mr McClyde? That's rather an offensive term to use.'

'I know yer sort, Malfoy. I know all about ye, and ye aren't comin' anywhere near ma wee girl, ye hear? I'll kill ye, I swear to Merlin, I will.'

'I'm surprised you have the nerve to threaten me, Mr McClyde, if you know who I am,' Lucius replied calmly. Not only could I quite easily arrange for you to be sacked if I chose, I could, on a mere whim, have you rather efficiently … _removed_. You understand?'

McClyde's eyes widened in shock and fear.

'I'm glad you're starting to acquire some sense,' Lucius sneered. 'Perhaps, while you're on the happy road to enlightenment, you should take a good look at your daughter, and tell me whether she isn't the prettiest teenage whore you've ever set eyes on?'

McClyde roared, and charged at him, but Lucius stopped him with a quick blocking spell. 'I wouldn't try that, McClyde,' he hissed. 'Remember, I know spells you Ministry low-lifes wouldn't dare to dream about …'

'Lucius, for God's sake, control yourself,' Severus said angrily behind him. At the same moment, Ash appeared behind McClyde and muttered in his ear, quite audibly, 'Don't bother, Hamish, it's not worth it. Kirsty's got more sense than that, you know she has.'

McClyde glanced at Kirsty, who was quite clearly terrified by this new, belligerent side of Lucius, and by her father's anger. 'Come on, darlin',' he said darkly. 'Let's go away home, and leave this bastard to rot.'

Father and daughter moved away, leaving Ash with a clear path to Lucius. For a second he thought she too was going to attack him, but she merely shook her head. 'Typical frustrated letch,' she remarked sardonically.

He glared at her. Severus moved between them, and said, 'Please, you two, you know there's no need for this.'

Ash looked at him coolly. 'I'm just trying to prove a point.'

'Interestingly, Miss Walker,' Lucius interrupted, 'you've made your point, but it's far from convincing. You're well aware that Miss McClyde was not at all repulsed by my advances. You know she'd have fucked me. She's easy, admit it; your conquest is hardly admirable.'

'_She_ may be easy,' she retorted, 'but I'm certainly not, Lucius.'

'What do you mean by that?'

'Simply that your point is valid, but irrelevant. Insulting me won't make me change my mind, if that's what you were thinking.'

Lucius thought quickly, trying to decide what to do. It was rare for him to have to act so spontaneously: he had not anticipated that Kirsty's father would interfere.

Finally he sighed. 'Look. I have no wish to be hostile to you, really. You're Severus' friend; he respects you, so I do also.' Severus shifted awkwardly next to him at this. 'Please can we go and talk somewhere, civilly, so I can try and prove that I'm not as ridiculous as you seem to think I am?'

Ash raised an eyebrow.

'Please, Ash,' he begged. 'I'll leave my wand with Severus, I don't mind. I just want to be able to defend myself against this myriad of accusations without violence, and without people interfering all the time.'

Ash hesitated. Eventually she said, 'All right. Leave your wand with Severus, and I'll come with you for a wee while.'

Severus began to protest, but she cut him off. 'No, Severus, it's fine. I rather fancy a little verbal sparring. And I need some fresh air. Don't worry about me.'

'Good.' Lucius handed his wand to Severus, then led Ash out of the hall into a stone corridor.

'We can talk in the corridor; I assume that's acceptable?'

'Yes,' he agreed tersely. 'Now then. What is your exact problem with me?'

This time she raised both her eyebrows. 'You're dissolute, ruthless, unscrupulous, cruel, a criminal, conceited, false, slimy –'

'All right,' he interrupted. 'Your picture of me is the one held by much of the general public.'

She did not reply.

'I'd like to point out that much of that is speculation and rumour, and a good deal has no basis whatsoever in fact.'

'Are you a Death Eater?' she asked abruptly.

Slowly he held out his arm to her. She pushed back his sleeve, careful not to touch him directly, to reveal the faded brand of Voldemort on his skin.

'I was a Death Eater, yes. The Dark Lord enslaved me from my childhood; I was branded at fourteen. When he attacked Harry Potter and fell, I was freed, although of course I still carry the Mark. I began my career at the Ministry when I was younger, on my Master's orders. I rose quickly because, perhaps unfortunately, our Minister for Magic is a sucker for money and power. I have been very useful to him; I have given him names, I have betrayed people of whom I was supposed to be an ally.'

'You bought your freedom with your friends' lives.'

'Hardly friends, Ash. The Dark Lord did not permit friendship amongst his followers. Severus and I can only be friends now because he is gone, even though we have known each other since birth.'

He could not tell if she was convinced or not, but decided to continue. 'Of course you've only my word for it; it's your choice whether to believe me. I'll leave that to you. What else do you have against me?'

She was beginning to shiver in the cold corridor. Lucius resisted the urge to offer her his robe.

'A different girl every night, Lucius? I find that quite repulsive, frankly.'

'As, _frankly_, would I, Miss Walker. Yes, I enjoy women. Of all ages. Including young women – never children, though. I never rape. I generally find I don't need to. Few actually reject me, Ash. Call it conceit if you like; I prefer to call it success – and talent. And almost all the women I have are well aware of my lifestyle. I don't deceive anyone.'

'Not even your wife?'

'Of course not. She and I are all but separated. The purpose of our marriage was to produce a sufficiently pure-blood heir to the Malfoy estate, which we have accomplished. We barely see each other; I'm rarely at home.

'And you can hardly accuse me of dissolute habits, Ash, without becoming something of a hypocrite, judging by what I've seen of your own lifestyle this evening. You and I are both direct in our approaches; we aim for what we want, and we generally get it. I may not be likeable to some, but I honestly don't care. Those who know me well like and respect me – Severus is an excellent example – and as long as that remains so, I'm fairly happy. I enjoy sex. I don't think you have grounds to hate me because of it, though. I have nothing against you – in fact, we seem to have rather a lot in common.'

Ash did not reply. Her expression was thoughtful, and undoubtedly less hostile than before. She was shivering more violently now, and her skin was extremely pale, almost colourless.

He removed his robe and offered it to her. 'Take this; you're freezing.'

She accepted it wordlessly, almost absently, her expression still serious. Lucius knew the robe would smell of him, and when she breathed in and blinked, obviously assessing the scent, a flicker of a smile brushed his lips.

'All right,' she said suddenly.

'All right?'

'I don't think Severus likes us being on bad terms. I'm sure we can be civil to each other.' There was a faint note of amusement in her voice which Lucius had not heard before, but which carried distinctive traces of Severus's own intonation. It occurred to him that even if he did not manage to seduce Ash, the three of them could form a rather potent (albeit volatile) mixture, which could prove deeply exhilarating. A sudden thought sprang up, which he stored for later.

'That seems fair,' he said. 'We can try, at least. If we fail, we could always revert to wands at dawn.'

Her face softened into a definite half-smile. 'Deal.'

They shook hands. Ash's fingers were thin and cold, like the rest of her body, and a twinge of almost paternal tenderness stirred in Lucius. The large amounts of alcohol she had consumed were almost certainly contributing to her chill.

'Let's go back down, Ash. You'll catch hypothermia if you stay here, and I need to speak to Severus.'

When they had found Severus, and Ash was a little warmer, Lucius voiced to them the idea which had formed during his conversation with Ash.

'I don't know if either of you have anything planned for the next couple of weeks, but if not, I would like to invite you both to stay with me. I have an estate north-west of here by the coast, which I very rarely visit – it belonged to my uncle, who hunted a great deal – and I have a sudden urge to take up residence there for a short time. Severus, when do you go back to Hogwarts?'

'The twelfth.'

'So late?'

'It's a late Easter; Albus doesn't want to tax the pupils by making the spring term overlong.'

Ash exhaled in amusement at the sarcasm in Severus' voice.

'Well, that's perfect, then. Ash and I can easily persuade Fudge to release us for a couple of weeks.'

'Speak for yourself,' she protested. 'I doubt my supervisor would be particularly amenable to that.' He noted with interest that she had not objected to the invitation.

'Ah, but let us bear in mind that Fudge listens to whatever disgusting little instructions I whisper in his ear. He spoke to me before Christmas about you, asked me to try to calm you down a little. I'll tell him that you are overworked and stressed, and personally ask him to give you two weeks' holiday. I'd be astonished if he refuses.'

'And what makes you think I'd like to stay with you, Lucius?'

Her use of his first name was apparently unconscious, but it nearly made him gasp aloud.

'Well,' he said, recovering smoothly, 'you don't really want to go back to London, do you? Surely you'd prefer to stay in your native country. I have an extensive estate: forests, a loch, a sizeable length of shoreline. Perfect for flying, walking, hunting, drawing … And the house is, of course, enormous, and nicely luxurious. A decent library. Severus?' he appealed. 'You'll come, won't you?'

Severus' eyes were warm. 'I confess, I'd have difficulty refusing.'

'Excellent. Ash?'

She considered him coolly.

'I promise to be a perfect gentleman, naturally.'

Ash snorted in disbelief. 'You lie very badly, Lucius, but luckily I know how to defend myself. I don't expect you'd obtain me a holiday for me even without my coming to stay with you?'

He sighed in mock regret. 'I would find it extremely difficult to justify that to Fudge, I'm afraid.'

'I was afraid of that. Well, it looks like I haven't a leg to stand on, since I can't very well pretend I wouldn't prefer a holiday in my highlands' – Lucius was rather amused by the possessive – 'to a couple of weeks' hard labour sifting through everything that's piled up over Christmas.'

'You'll come, then?' He tried to conceal the exultant surprise, both at her acceptance and at Severus' seeming lack of objection to Ash coming with them.

'It rather looks like it, doesn't it?' She flicked an eyebrow. 'When were you planning to leave?'

'Well … what are you doing in about five minutes' time?'

'I'm not Apparating with this much alcohol inside me. I'll bloody splinch myself.'

In perfect unison, with something of a flourish, Lucius and Severus produced their Sobriety potions. 'You won't have to, my dear,' Severus said, in a remarkably good imitation of Lucius.


End file.
